swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ssi-Ruuk
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions See also: The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium The Ssi-Ruuk are warm-blooded reptilian humanoids who command a stellar empire in The Unknown Regions, well beyond the edges of explored space. Before The Rebellion Era, the existence of the Ssi-Ruuk was unknown to the general galactic population. An escalating war with the competing empire of the Chiss forced the Ssi-Ruuk to look toward the galactic Core for "Recruits" for their space fleet. The Ssi-Ruuvi forces consisted mostly of self-propelled Battle Droids powered by the life energies and enslaved consciousness of captured humanoids subjected to a process "Entechment." The Ssi-Ruuk attacked and subjected the citizens of a number of isolated Outer Rim settlements before clashing directly with the Empire's fleet. Rather than bringing the full might of the Imperial Navy to bear on the Ssi-Ruuk invaders, the Emperor negotiated to a secret treaty with them. Using prisoners and slaves as some of the raw materials for Battle Droids appealed to the Emperor; in exchange for data on the Ssi-Ruuk entechment process, Palpatine secretly ceded a number of Outer Rim systems to the Ssi-Ruuk to do with as they pleased. One of these star systems was Bakura, a small colony that had been settled by a Human religious fringe group centuries before. While the Emperor saw no value to it, it's governor had at his disposal forces that were skilled enough to repel the initial Ssi-Ruuvi strike. The governor sent a desperate message to Coruscant, notifying them of the unidentified invading force and asking for reinforcements. The message went unanswered by the governor's Imperial masters- but The Rebel Alliance intercepted the message and dispatched a task force to help shortly after the Battle of Endor. This represented the first time the factions in the Galactic Civil War would have to declare a temporary truce to deal with an outside threat. After successfully defeating the Ssi-Ruuvi armada at Bakura, the Alliance mounted an offensive against the Ssi-Ruuk Empire. This led to on-again, off-again diplomatic talks with the Ssi-Ruuk, who lacked the resources to wage war on two fronts. Diplomatic talks with the Ssi-Ruuk continue well into The New Jedi Order Era, but they have not completely eliminated border skirmishes. Relations with the Ssi-Ruuk remain tense. Ssi-Ruuk society is split into strict castes. The color of a Ssi-Ruuk's scales usually dictates his or her caste; for example, russet-colored Ssi-Ruuk represent the military caste, gold-scaled Ssi-Ruuk form the religious caste, and sapphire-blue Ssi-Ruuk represent the noble caste. Black-scaled Ssi-Ruuk are usually trained as assassins, while brown-scaled Ssi-Ruuk have no caste whatsoever and are treated as outcasts. Like many reptilian beings, the Ssi-Ruuk have poor vision but an excellent sense of smell. Their olfactory sense is so fine that they can even ascertain another being's emotional state with a flick of their black tongues. Ssi-Ruuk Characteristics Personality: The Ssi-Ruuk consider themselves to physically, mentally, and spiritually superior to all other Species, which they regard as cattle. Most Ssi-Ruuk dedicate their lives toward preserving and expanding their empire and subjecting lesser Species. The Ssi-Ruuk avoid direct combat when away from their homeworld. An intensely spiritual people, they believe that if they die away from their home soil, their spirit becomes lost and forever wanders the darkness of space; few Ssi-Ruuk can think of anything more horrifying. Physical Description: Adult Ssi-Ruuk stand about 2 meters tall. They walk on two powerful hind legs, with balance aided by a muscular tail, ans have two upper limbs that each feature three prehensile claws. They have beaked muzzles with large teeth. Their eyes are large and solid black, with triple eyelids. The bodies of Adult Ssi-Ruuk are covered in shining scales that range in color from dark brown to brilliant turquoise. Average Height/Weight: A typical Ssi-Ruuk stands at 2.0 meters tall and weighs 85 kilograms. Age Groups: Ssi-Ruuk age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Lwhekk, a planet located in The Unknown Regions. '''Languages: Few Ssi-Ruuk understand Basic, and even fewer are capable of speaking it. The Ssi-Ruuvi language consists of melodic clicks and whistles (Giving rise to their nickname, "Fluties"). Ssi-Ruuk traveling outside their home space usually rely on Droids, slaves, or hirelings to translate for them. Example Names: Firwirrung, Ivpikkis, Kirrsirri, Shreeftut, Sh'tk'ith, Skuwkrith. Adventurers: Ssi-Ruuk heroes are typically Nobles, Soldiers, or Scouts. Ssi-Ruuk with dark brown scales are particularly well-suited to becoming heroes, since their coloration means they are outcasts with no standing in the Ssi-Ruuk Empire. No Force-users exist among the Ssi-Ruuk, nor is it possible for them to be Force-sensitive. The Ssi-Ruuk are a Species blind to The Force. Squib Species Traits Ssi-Ruuk share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Ssi-Ruuk receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Ssi-Ruuk are physically powerful but prone to panic and delay when faced with mortal danger, especially in space or on worlds that have not been consecrated. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Ssi-Ruuk have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: Ssi-Ruuk have a base speed of 6 squares. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Ssi-Ruuk Trained in the Persuasion skill gain Skill Focus (Persuasion) as a bonus Feat. * Force Blind: Ssi-Ruuk cannot take the Force Sensitivity Feat, cannot make Use the Force checks, and never gain Force Points. Although they cannot use The Force, they are still subject to its power and effects. * Keen Smell: Ssi-Ruuk use their keen sense of smell to detect changes in a target's emotional state. When within 6 squares of a target in the same room or open area, a Ssi-Ruuk can reroll Persuasion checks against that target, keeping the better of the two results. * Armored Scales: The naturally tough scales of the Ssi-Ruuk grant them a +2 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Automatic Languages: All Ssi-Ruuk can speak, read, and write Ssi-Ruuvi. Category:Species Category:Ssi-Ruuk